New years
by hej78462
Summary: A little story where we get to hear about Jane, who is hopelessly in love with one certain M.E. Oneshot, but I was thinking of continuing it a little. Rated T for safety. I don't own anything except the story! I continued it, here's chapter two - please let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

New Years

She was miserable. It was the day before the big night. December 30. She and Maura were going to be spending New Year's together, at her parents' house along with everybody. Even Tommy and TJ would be there. Jane loved her little nephew, who was turning two so soon. She couldn't believe it. The little toddler grew up so fast.  
But even though TJ could always make her happy, she was sad. All the time. She didn't know what to do. When she wasn't with Maura, she was thinking of her, while she was realizing how much she loved this woman. When she was with her, she was too shy to do anything about her feelings, and was acting all weird because last time it had been normal between them was a long time ago. What the hell was she going to do? Maura was straight; she knew that for a fact, because even though she wouldn't admit it, Jane would always know when she had someone new. This time his name was John. Maura had met him at this charity event they had both been at. Jane had seen how they were acting around each other. When Maura had had a date two days later, it was almost too easy to figure out.

Every day was a struggle for her. Here on their Christmas break, she hadn't even gotten to see Maura all the time like she was used to. She was going mad when she was alone at home. It hit her the day she wished for someone to get killed, just so that she would get to see her. Because even though they would meet every third day or so, it wasn't enough for her. Maura was a pretty blind genius if she didn't know how Jane felt.  
And if she did know, that would be even worse. Because then it would be too late. It wouldn't matter at all, because if she had felt just a little bit for Jane, she would have said it. That was Jane's thoughts all day.  
"I should go see a doctor", she thought one day. "One there's smaller than me, but still in 4 inches heels, and with blonde hair with waves in it. She should have those hazel green eyes that have had me under their spell since the first time I looked into them. She should have this great style, and sometimes be a little crazy about her outfit. It wouldn't be a problem. In fact, if I got the chance, I would help her pick something to wear every day."  
She was a little ashamed of herself when she realized that she had been daydreaming about the doctor's gorgeous body. Again.

Why couldn't she just be normal? Be with someone like Casey. Or someone else. Why did she have to fall in love with the one person she knew she couldn't have?

_AN: Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. MN._


	2. Chapter 2

_I continued it.._

__It was just before the guests would be arriving. Everything was ready. Jane had decided on a little fancy when it came to her outfit. She was wearing her best maroon dress which stopped just above her knees. It was new and she had bought it without her ma or Maura to guide her, so she was really excited to see her reaction. She was wearing plain black heels with it and her curly hair was a mess around her head. As usual.  
When her ma had seen her, she had just watched her for a minute, and finally exclaimed that she couldn't believe that it was her daughter in front of her. Jane had thought that she approved her look. But would Maura? That was the thing she was looking most forward to. After a while, everyone was there, except for Maura. Jane was starting to get worried. Her ma suggested that they just started eating, because the food was getting cold.  
Jane had agreed a little against her will. But she sat down, empty space between her and Frankie. At some point he had gently pushed her with his elbow, "You really miss her, don't you?" he said. To that, she had given him an irritated look and rolled her eyes. Still, she couldn't help but thinking he was right. Was it really that obvious?

It was now a little past 21. Why weren't she here yet? What had happened?  
Jane had tried calling Maura but she didn't pick up. She was really worried if Maura had been in a car accident or something. Then she decided to go to her house. Maybe there was some kind of message to where she went there.  
She got to the huge house that belonged to Maura. She was a little bit scared when she saw that all the lights were on in the house. Her grip on the gun grew even tighter as she went up the patio. The door wasn't closed. She was ready to deal with what was waiting her inside.

The house looked like a mess inside. When she was sure no one was there, she yelled "Mauraaa" at the top of her lungs. No answer. She continued inside. The bedroom door was ruined and she could see Maura's head on the ground. Her eyes were closed and she was pale. Oh, she can't be dead, Jane thought. She went in and got to her knees to look at Maura. She wasn't dead, she had a pulse, but her left leg was broken, Jane could see that. She had a little dot on her neck. Something that looked suspiciously like a needle mark. Jane hoped to God that it wasn't a dangerous drug in Maura's body. She stated shaking Maura's body until she felt it stir a bit.  
Maura opened her eyes, but then closed them because of the pain in her leg. She looked confused to see Jane there. "What are you doing here? What time is it?" she asked. Jane was relieved. It couldn't have been a dangerous drug if Maura was interested in what time it was. "Well, I missed you at my house so I went to yours. And I'm glad I did." She said with a smile. "Now let's get you to the hospital and fix that leg" she said while getting up to help the blonde.  
When Jane reached her hand to help Maura, she caught the look that was all over her body in the red dress. The elevator look was given at least 5 times before Maura got it together. "Is that a new dress?" she asked casually. Jane laughed at that. "I know I look good in it, my mom told me that" she said. A smile broke out in Maura's face. She looked great too. The dress she was wearing was dark green and her hair was loose. It was a little bit mussed from lying on the floor, but Jane didn't mind. "You look good too" she said while getting into Maura's closed to find a pair of flip-flops. She knew that the heels Maura was wearing at the moment wouldn't work.

Jane got Maura into her car by lifting her in her arms bridal style. She opened the door and got her in. They drove to the hospital and Maura's leg was in plaster before she knew it. Maura was still a little drugged from being anaesthetized, but the doctors told Jane that she could take her home. Maura just wasn't allowed drink any alcohol. Jane got out the flip-flops that Maura needed and they weren't placed on Maura's feet before she started to talk about how badly they looked along with her dress. Jane couldn't help but laugh about it. Nope, nothing damaged in her dear doctor.

They got back to Jane's apartment and Angela hugged Maura very tightly while telling her how worried she'd been. Maura assured her that she was fine, and that she was happy that Jane had come to check on her. Jane was making coffee and her heart wrenched when she heard what Maura said. She went back to the others with some coffee for Maura "And now I have a midnight kiss too" she said while winking at Maura. Maura got up and smiled "Of course you do." _You have kisses for the rest of your life if you want, _she thought.

The big countdown finally begun. 10, 9, 8 - Jane started to go to Maura, who couldn't really move with her broken leg, while Angela was finding the champagne. 7, 6, 5 - she was getting closer and she could see the fireworks starting outside the window. 4, 3, 2, 1 - she was now standing right in front of Maura. "1, 0" they said simultaneously. Jane leaned down to kiss Maura, who was a lot smaller than Jane because Jane was wearing heals and Maura flip-flops. Maura placed her hands on Jane's neck and got up on her tiptoes to lean into Jane's mouth. Their lips met very carefully at first but then they both realized that the other woman didn't seem to pull back, and the fireworks really started. Maura moaned just a little bit when she felt Jane's tongue on her lip. As respond to it, she bit down Jane's upper lip. They were both so caught up in their kiss that neither of them noticed that everyone was staring at them. They only pulled apart because they needed some air. Maura pulled herself up to whisper in Jane's ear "You look incredibly sexy tonight by the way" she said and afterwards kissed the soft spot behind Jane's ear. "Happy new year" she then said.

They both stood their wrapped in the other's arms, and Jane was ready to throw every single one of her guests out to be alone with Maura, when Angela cleared her throat and they turned their heads. "Champagne?"

_AN: Okay, that's it I guess. I hope everybody got their new year's kiss. Sorry it's a little late, I know that. But still thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this little continuation. MN. _


End file.
